


come my love, be with me

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reylo - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker Fix-it, Twitter Fic, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: She would never betray him, never lie in the arms of another. She would not choose another man to share a love so precious.From the beginning, she had known that he was the only one for her, the only one who could complete her.OrRey's journey back to Ben after The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	come my love, be with me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Twitter but I decided to post it here as well, this is why my format is slightly different to usual.
> 
> You can read the original fic [here](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711/status/1258561411069984768?s=20)
> 
> Huge thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, once again thank you for your help and support!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories

She had dreamt of this day. In both nightmares and in dreams. It felt like the end. The end of a journey that would lead onto the next, onto a path easier to follow. 

So much had led to this moment, and as she held her breath she was for the first time afraid of what was to come. 

-

The fear of failure. That it would all be for nothing, that her love was truly gone. She was no god, she was no master. 

She was a mere desert girl with a power she was told belonged to another. 

-

This was all she could do, so she stepped through and allowed herself to be taken into the waiting arms of darkness.

-

For so long she had searched, longed to be at peace. Longed for her aching heart to rest and relieve her of the pain.

What source she sought after to  alleviate herself of such pain she did not know, she couldn’t move on, not yet.

-

She would never betray him, never lie in the arms of another. She would not choose another man to share a love so precious.

From the beginning, she had known that he was the only one for her, the only one who could complete her.

-

She knew he was out there, somewhere. He lived within her heart, she told no one of her secret. People knew only of who he had been, not who he had become.

The man who had saved her, in so many ways.

-

His love was what had taken him from her. Pushed him into the cold hands of death. He gave everything to her and at the same time took it. 

The day he died, part of her suffered the same fate. The warmth in her heart faded and she was left with only a black sweater.

-

Days seemed to be endless without his presence. Nothing could fill the void of loneliness, nothing could heal a heart so broken it pleaded for mercy.

She cried until she could cry no more, allowing herself to grieve.

-

There were so many tragedies of fallen lovers. Love so powerful that it would send men and women to their graves for each other. 

Life wasn’t worth living without their love, so they moved onto the next life in the hope that they may see each other again.

-

She wasn’t going to give up. She would not follow him in such a way. She would fight for her love. She would find him. 

It was with this determination, that she wiped away her tears and began to walk.

-

She continued along the path, her tired feet dragging along as she wished for it to be easier.

Why could the universe not gift them this? Why did it sacrifice them, their love? Did they not deserve happiness?

-

Spirits of the past guided her, carried her. They pushed her in the direction of the answers she so desperately sought after, the knowledge to do what so few had done before.

It was a risk to be sure, but a risk worth taking. 

-

She was grateful for their help and guidance. They knew the way better than she did, they could not intervene. 

But they could give her the answers she needed to be able to continue alone. At times she would fear the journey. But she would never give up. Never.

-

He was her other half, she could not be whole without him near. Her soul was his as he was hers. They belonged to each other, in mind and in soul. She refused to allow something as small as death to separate them. 

Nothing would come between them.

-

At times, she dreamt of him. Of his eyes, of his voice and his warm hand caressing her skin, his soft lips pressed against her own. 

She had never felt so alive. In his arms, she was home. But it had been taken from her immediately, for the Force was a cruel being indeed.

-

For months she searched, day after day. No matter what challenges she face, she would not give in. She would find him. And when she did, they would never be alone again.

Nothing would separate them, she would hold on and never let go.

-

When she reached the end of her path, she was confused. The final destination was not what she expected it to be. It was a dreamlike place.

A magic. A portal. One that she knew would show her the way.

Would lead her back to  _ him. _

-

The darkness greeted her like an old friend. Familiar voices ran through her ears, guiding her. Many of the voices she did not recognise.

They were voices of hope, of love and strength.

They made her move faster.

-

She walked along a white lit path, passing circular portals that lead to times and places she was not familiar with. 

In the corner of her eye, she witnessed the joys and the pains of the galaxy.

Wherever she was, it was a land where the Force itself resided.

-

Her breath caught in her throat when she came to one of the portals. 

She knew what it was showing. 

And she knew it well, for it was a memory she had revisited a thousand times.

-

Rain. Cold. Darkness. They made her feel so alone. 

Until she wasn’t.

Shelter. Warmth. Light. Him.

She gave him her hand and he followed, stretching out across the stars just to feel her touch.

-

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

-

As the image of the past faded, she closed her eyes. She should have held onto his hand, she should have never let go. 

She had been so afraid. Of herself, that she was too weak to resist the temptation of the dark. The darkness that had taken him.

-

She was no longer afraid of it. 

The darkness needed the light. And the light needed the darkness. They needed each other to understand themselves, they needed each other in order to exist.

Balance.

-

The further she walked, the more portals she recognised. She turned away, unable to face her own mistakes.

There was so much she could have done to save him, to save them.

-

There were so many times that she should have taken his hand, trusted him. For all he wanted was to protect her, to love her.

She saw it in his eyes, he loved her. 

And she loved him.

More than anything.

-

By now, she had reached the end of her path. The journey was over. She had faced the past, her mistakes alongside his.

And yet he was not here. 

She feared it was simply a trick, one she would grieve over in the years to come.

-

So she closed her eyes. 

The tears did not come, there were none left. Was it truly time to accept? Would it be worth refusing? What good would it do?

She pleaded with the Force to be kind.

-

And kind it was, for she heard his voice, calling out her name. 

_ Rey _

_ Rey _

_ Rey _

-

She opened her eyes and searched, looking frantically for him. He was so close, she was so close. 

So, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spoke again into the darkness.

-

“Come my love, be with me.”

-

“Rey.”

-

“Ben.”

-

Her heart soared, she opened her eyes and there he stood. Her love, her other half, her soul.

They had been so far apart, the hazy lines of life and death and separated them.

And now they were mere metres apart. 

-

She ran to him. And he opened his arms to her. 

She practically threw herself at him. But he caught her, of course he did. For he would never let her fall.

-

The path of true love never did run smooth. It was rocky terrain, filled with obstacles that tried to slow them down.

But in the end, death could not stop true love, it could only delay it for a little while.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
